


Floorboard

by tetori



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetori/pseuds/tetori
Summary: Bewildered Angie Yonaga could she say she was when she turned her head to see the taller male looming over here with a malicious glimmer in his eyes, and she certainly didn't expect for the floorboard in his hands to be brought down on her. But, what if she had gotten a chance? A chance to escape her untimely death? What if.. she managed to weasel her way into a deal with the anthropologist..? A deal contradicting everything the ritual stood for.





	1. Oblivious

_**"No one can know."** _

_**"But Shinguji, Angie already-"** _

* * *

 

This was what Atua commanded!

He wanted the ritual to happen! Who wouldn’t want to bring their friends back from the dead? Though, it sucks that only one can come back. So, who should be resurrected? Amami, Akamatsu, Tojo, or Hoshi.. Atua said the one who’s done the most good should deserves the chance to come back to life!

Amami was super duper mysterious, no one even knew his talent! But, he seemed to have quite a temper when Hoshi went off. But, he didn’t do anything wrong or dangerous! He should get a second chance! Akamatsu may have murdered Amami, but it was all an accident! She only wanted to kill the mastermind and save everyone! She was a good leader, not as good as Atua of course, but she was a very positive girl. She would’ve made an excellent member of the student council! Or, would she just try and kill again..?! If that happened, then perhaps the student council /wasn’t/ the ideal place. Hoshi and Tojo were both a no to Angie for resurrecting. Hoshi may have been murdered, but he too was a murderer, plus, he had nothing to live for! Should his life be held more valuable than the others who must have had something better to live for? Probably not. He chose to die, so he should stay dead! It sounded cruel, but, she wasn’t wrong. He chose his fate, he’ll just choose the same fate again the moment he comes back to life! What a waste of a ritual that would be! And finally, Tojo. She was a traitor. She pretended to be a mom to everyone to fool them. She cooked and cleaned for everyone, the maid even braided the artist’s hair once. But, she did that to manipulate everyone! She got so close to them so then she wouldn’t be suspected of murder! She betrayed everyone here! If she came back, she would only betray them and Atua again!

So, Angie would have to pick between Amami or Akamatsu to bring back to life. But, which of the two deserves it more? One that had a temper, but last words were of them wishing to end the game themselves without anyone getting hurt. Or, the one that resorted to a risky murder that could’ve easily killed an innocent person, which it did! Either way, all four had flaws. One wanted to work solo, one resorted to murder to escape, one purposefully gave themselves up to die, and one betrayed the group! The artist hummed to her small brainstorm as she lightly skipped down the rickety hall. It was late at night at this point, for which the artist had no care for.

She had almost everything done already after working so hard all night, all she needed now was a candle from the storage closet. How divine the ceremony will look after she grabs the final materials! Atua already liked it, and so did Angie! The one thing that saddened her was that so many were against the ritual. Why? Why do they not want to resurrect the dead? Especially Saihara, who Angie knew had a thing for Akamatsu, Atua told her so. Even /he/ wasn’t willing to go through with it. And then Chabashira betrayed her as well! It seemed like the only people that truly believed her were Shirogane, Gokuhara, Kiibo, and Yumeno.

Her eyes kept scanning every door, waiting until the one familiar to her arose. She was sure it was here somewhere-

Aha! There is was! She skipped over to the door, accidentally letting a creak form from under her. She immediately began taking gentler steps. She didn’t want the creaking to wake up the sleeping students like Yumeno or anyone else in the student council. She could care less if the others heard or not. As her hand hovered over the handle, she heard an odd sound abrupt from the other side. It was a saw. She knew the sound all too well, having done carving herself. Strange, was someone cutting something something on the other side? Who else could possibly be awake at this time? Thinking nothing suspicious of it, she turned the handle and creaked the door open. Automatically, she was greeted with a small squeak from the person sitting on the ground, as they desperately tried to hide something out of Angie’s view with their body.

Oh, it was Shinguji! Hm, what was he doing here anyway? And why did he look so nervous? Well, not that it mattered too much! He didn’t seem to be trying to interfere with the ritual or anything involving her work, so she didn’t care! She gave a wave and a casual ‘Ya ha’ to the anthropologist as she walked inside the room, eyeing the shelves for any trace of a candle. She would’ve made one herself had it not been that she used all her wax from her research lab on the effigies. She looked back to Shinguji, who looked.. off. He seemed fidgety, like her presence was something to panic about. Her suspicions were clear as he yelled from under his mask;

_“What are you doing here?!”_

The demand from the boy led to a surprised look on the artist’s face. Not scared, just surprised. She did /not/ expect that kind of reaction. Why was he so upset of her being here? Aha, perhaps whatever he was doing before was private! But, to her, it only looked like he was sawing into the floorboards, what’s so bad about that?

 _“The ritual requires a candle! Atua sent Angie to grab one so then the ritual preparations will be completed by the morning announcement!”_ The girl hitched her breath as she spotted what she had come to find, walking without a care past the anthropologist and over to the shelf, reaching up to grab the cylinder shaped candle from the top shelf.

 _“Say, what are you doing here so late at night anyway? If you needed a floorboard, you could’ve asked Angie for one! There’s a bunch in her research lab!”_ As she spoke, back facing Shinguji, she spun the candle around in her hands, checking to see if it was in a good condition, to which it was! As she fiddled with the wax object, she picked up on what the boy behind her was muttering, realizing that it was probably his response to her question.

 _“No.. no, no! You shouldn’t be here! You can’t know! Now it’s all ruined!”_ He spoke in a low growl, seemingly frustrated, but still managed to keep himself from yelling.

She raised an eyebrow at his tone as she spun on her heel back around towards the other student, now seeing what he was trying to hide from her earlier. He had taken an entire floorboard out of the ground, revealing half of a sawed off crosspiece. The saw he most likely used was resting on top of it. All the while, the anthropologist was gripping the hair under his hat, his eyes fidgeting in a look of panic. Despite his distressed face, she wasn’t phased at all nor concerned.

_“Hm, what’s ruined? If it’s supposed to be a surprise, Atua apologizes for Angie finding out about it.”_

…

 _“But,”_ She slurred the ‘but’, her voice raising as she held the vowel longer, giving the word a more cheery tone. _“Angie can still keep it a secret for you! Atua says that breaking promises is a sin y’know! And so, Angie will promise to not tell a soul! She will take it to her grave!”_ She grinned mischievously at it, seeing the solution as a good one. As long as neither told, it would still be a secret. Shinguji must trust Angie! He must trust Atua! He may not be in the student council, but surely he could trust Atua’s solemnly sworn word.

 _“So, whaddya say?”_ She hummed as she held out her pinkie finger, waiting for him to do the same action as a pinkie promise.

Despite her happy smile, the boy seemed to not want to budge, his hands clutching still his head as his eyes were now frankly wandering around the room, as if he was looking for something. What could he possibly doing that Angie couldn’t know about? Well, she shouldn’t pry into other peoples’ business! As she stared at the boy, now mumbling things she couldn’t hear under his mask, her eyes lit up. She needed matches!

She turned away from Shinguji, heading back to the shelf where she grabbed the candle from, spotting the matches leaning up against the interior of the level. Back yet again facing the anthropologist, she was unaware of the boy suddenly stopping his mumbles as he eyed the floorboard next to him. She also didn’t notice him pick up the saw and place it on the ground beside him, giving him access to the floorboard underneath it.

The artist reached up again on the tips of her toes to grab the box of matches, confusion sinking in as she heard several creaks from behind her, most likely being Shinguji standing up she concluded. But, the creaks began getting louder, almost as if he was walking towards her. She thought nothing of it until she heard the ominous words surfacing directly next to her.

 _“No one can know.”_   They belonged to Shinguji for sure.

Her only question was why he was directly behind her. As well, she knew he was here, there was nothing he could do about it, unless he had a time machine!

_“But Shinguji, Angie already-“_

She turned her head to face the boy towering over her, only to be greeted with the taller male holding the floorboard from earlier behind his head. And within a flash, he brought down the floorboard at a rapid pace. Only receiving a confused look from the blonde. Angie had no time to finish her sentence as she felt a sharp pain across her forehead, and her vision for some reason going completely dark.

She could feel everything around her, but her body refused to move freely. Her legs gave out from under her, her body landing half curled up on the ground. She couldn’t hear the candle or box which both unconsciously slipped out of her grasp fall onto the ground either, as a strong ringing canceled out any noise. She felt her head hang over something, as if she was on a ledge. Her head must be near where the visible crosspiece is. She felt all her senses turn off. She couldn’t hear, see, move, or speak. All she had was her sense of touch. Though, she probably wouldn’t have that feeling for long.

It was strange rather than scary, but she had to admit she was a little concerned when she felt a warm liquid begin dripping down her head. Blood maybe? That would explain a lot. So, was she hit on the head? That had to be it. And if memory served, it was when Shinguji brought down the floorboard on her! But, why would he do that? Was the surprise /that/ important to him? As she wondered, she felt her body being rolled over to lay on her back by a force on her waist, presumably a hand. As that hand let go, she felt that same it rest behind her neck, slowly lifting her head up off the edge of the hole in the floor while the rest of her remained lying down. Something tight started being wrapped around the artist’s head, every time it came in contact with her forehead, she felt a large sting that she couldn’t react at all to. The more times the material made looped around her, the more Angie’s thoughts began to deteriorate.

The last thing she felt was the feeling of being weightless, as if she was being picked up. Then, her thoughts faded away completely, and her sense of her surroundings shut off like a light switch.


	2. Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo Shinguji had to think. He refused to give up on his plans simply because the artist had walked in on him. He had to improvise..

_**"Goodnight, Ms Yonaga-"** _

* * *

 

He may have overreacted.. slightly..

But was this precaution absolutely necessary? Perhaps.. Frankly, he should have been more aware of the artist’s presence in general. He couldn’t have known that she would walk in on the act, but, he could’ve at least remembered that her research lab was not too far away. Alas, it seems he made that crucial mistake, one that unfortunately led him to resort to.. this..

He /had/ to complete the seance. His heart pained at the thought of it not happening by the morning. For his dear, dear sister, she would be lonely yet again. He could /not/ let that happen..

Korekiyo could admit his panic when the girl with the yellow jacket first opened the door. The moment that door had opened, the dread of her realizing his trick washed over him like a tide. He had spent too long working on this plan. It was too thought out to be spoiled by the likes of her..! He couldn’t say he liked the blonde. She was naive, actually believing souls can return from the dead. And on top of that, she had the audacity to comment that the four souls deceased so far were actually fake. Take it from first hand experience, Yonaga, they are indeed dead. As well, she had basically formed a cult in the lights of this killing game. While he was not surprised in her actions, given the current situation, going as far as to destroy what little clues they had about the outside world was beyond crude. She even had decided to make her own rules on how they were to behave and live. Disgusting. While Korekiyo never once was completely against her cult, her going around giving commands as if no one was opposed to it was perse ‘over the top’. The anthropologist couldn’t help but furrow his brow at the memory of her cheery yet malicious face stomp on the flashback light.

Despite her ‘innocent’ reason for interfering with his plan, he could not let her walk away from this. It was either he gave up on the plan he thought so long and hard on, or he eradicated her from speaking about the encounter to anyone, even if she clearly was oblivious to what his intentions were. He had to think.. quickly..! He had to think of a last resort before she could walk away! If she walked out that door, then he would have no choice but to give in to that witch’s spell!

‘Witch’..? Was that what the anthropologist saw Yonaga as..? Well, physically, no one is an actual witch. Yumeno can say all the nonsense she wanted, but even someone as idiotic as Momota knew that she only protests in order to make herself feel bigger. Spiritually, Yonaga could very well be a witch spilling constant lies, that, or a naive individual who has an inferiority complex when comparing herself to her imaginary friend whom she treats as God.

That was when he turned his fidgety eyes to the side of him. The floorboard he had taken out of the ground laid below the saw he place on top. The saw looked appealing to him. Perhaps he should..? Hm, killing her was not a terrible idea. Some people would be happy to see the manipulative artist perish by someone else’s fingertips. He eyed the saw for a good second, before shaking his head. If he killed her here, then it would be a risk leaving evidence here. If the seance was chosen to be held in this room, then surely he would be tied to the room and suspected by the detective and assassin in no time. Perhaps, he could end her life somewhere else. Somewhere less suspicious..

That was when he thought of his solution. Her research lab, the one in which Monodam had made only lockable from the inside. She could easily be assumed to have been murdered in her lab while working on the ritual. That could put he suspicion on anybody. But, how to go about killing her in her lab..? He had to think fast..! She was close to turning around again, he had to take advantage of her back being turned to him.

His eyes focused away from the saw, and onto the floorboard. Just as Yonaga’s eyes lit up at the thought of grabbing her box of matches, his eyes also lit up. But, they had the look of vengeance, or bloodlust. He carelessly threw the saw to the otherside of him, grabbing the floorboard with both bandaged hands. The anthropologist was lucky for the artist’s short stature this time around. For one, it was clearly taking her longer to reach the matches, and two, she was easily overpowered.

As he raised the [fairly light] floorboard behind his head, he accidentally let his thoughts slip from his mouth, instantly realizing that he had given away his presence. He brought down the floorboard on her before she could fully turn around, panicking that if she had turned around completely, she would have dodged his attack.

Now there she was, unconscious and bleeding before his eyes. He may have panicked a little, but he made sure that she was /only/ unconscious. He couldn’t risk killing her here. From there, he had to act quick before she awoke. It was better for the both of them that she would be asleep during the final act. Regardless, he would have had no remorse to see her life flash before her eyes and she withered away, but, this wasn’t a normal kill as all his others have been. This was a frenzy kill, one to keep his secret hidden. It didn’t hold as much importance as all his others did.

That being said, he was at least giving /two/ friends to his sister. Though, he couldn’t say he was pleased with giving /her/ to his sister. Before, he would’ve thought that everyone but Iruma and Harukawa were suitable to be good friends. But, the past few days have shown the artist’s true colours. Colours in which left a sour taste in Korekiyo’s mouth.

Now, how to get the body to her research lab..? She was bleeding quite a bit. But, at least that blood was dripping down onto the floor underneath, not leaving any visible blood stains behind. But, he was sure that her head would drip onto the ground while carrying her. He eyed the room for a bit, looking for something that he could use to contain the blood. His gaze stopped at a roll of duct tape just a few shelves down from where the candle [which was now on the ground] was. He could use tape as a temporary bandage.

With no time to waste, the anthropologist grabbed the tape and hurried back to Yonaga. Despite his previous actions, he carefully rolled the artist onto her back, and gently lifted the girl’s head by her neck. He wasn’t completely indecent, he had already done enough damage to her, any more would make her too pained in the afterlife.From there, it was fairly simple. Wrap the tape as you normally would with a bandage, and simple as that, the blood would be compressed for now.

Despite his height, Korekiyo wasn’t exactly the strongest male around. Comparing himself next to Gokuhara, he could barely lift a 100 lb weight. And yet, picking up the artist was almost like carrying dead weight. It almost worried him. He hadn’t really seen the artist eat for the past while, was this because of her friend ‘Atua’, or her own work getting ahead of self care? Hm, not that it mattered now. She wouldn’t have to care soon..

At first, he positioned her so then he slung her around his shoulders like a scarf. But, he only managed to stay strong for so long, before feeling his back arch, unable to support her. In the end, he ended up carrying her bridal style down the hall. Luckily, the lab wasn’t too far away. As well, it was far from locked, as it was impossible to lock it from the outside. Keeping his arm still supporting Yonaga’s back, the anthropologist let his hand let go of her waist in order to turn the knob to the lab. Her lab was, as he expected for someone in here all night, messy. What worried him was there being no signs of food nor water anywhere-

He shouldn’t be worried for her, she was going to die soon. Now all he had to do was grab what he had thought of earlier from his lab, then, the job would be complete.

He thought this would be an easy task. But, that changed as he heard a grumble from in front of him. Already knowing what it was, he whipped his head to stare at the artist cradled in his arms, eyes widening as he noticed hers squint. He wasn’t quick enough. So now, he had to be as quick as the speed of light. He still had to go to his lab and grab the rope and katana he had planned to use. But, this was becoming quite troublesome. If she woke up while he went to his lab, she could lock the lab on him from the inside. And by that point, he wouldn’t be able to get to her, and he would have a naive witness running around.

Eyeing the lab, there was nothing he could use to keep her from moving until he got back. So, he went to a last resort. He walked to the centre of the room, and threw the artist as hard as he could on the ground. At this point, he could care less if she died by blunt force or not. As long as she was dead one way or another and he could carry out the plans he had made. This was a huge damper in his plans, and her waking up would be yet another setback.

He ran to the door, using several canvas’ to keep the door open. If Yonaga wanted to close and lock it, she would have to have enough stamina to move the canvas, which most likely she wouldn’t be able to do, let alone move them without knowing them over, alerting the anthropologist. Though he didn’t realize the artist was on the same floor as him due to him forgetting that her lab was also on the fourth floor, he at least made sure no one else would be. So, he wasn’t too worried when he sprinted down the hall towards his own research lab.

The same as every other lab besides the artist’s, his lab couldn’t be locked, so he slammed the door open, knowing it was unlocked already. He made sure to catch the door before it could slam against the wall. Korekiyo hurried to the walls lined with artifacts, spotting a normal katana and grabbing it off the hooks it was balanced on. Though the golden katana in the glass case was closer, the case itself made it quite inaccessible. Plus, he wouldn’t dare use such a valuable katana and ruin it’s delicacy. Also noticing normal brown rope, he grabbed the yard of it and began running out his lab, this time carelessly closing the door behind him. As he closed it, his senses heightened at the sound of something from the down the hall being knocked over.

No, it wasn’t something being knocked over. It was of someone falling. She was awake, but must be lacking in stamina. He began sprinting his way back to the blonde’s lab, seeing the sight before him; There was the artist, holding her forehead with a confused face, yet there didn’t seem to be much fear in her eyes, which were still struggling to stay open. She was slouched over on her knees, using her other hand to keep herself from falling face first back on the ground. Yonaga didn’t seem to notice him enter yet, giving him a few seconds to move the canvas’ to the side and to close and lock the lab doors.

From here, he could say he was definitely in the role of the villain, but then again, was she not the one trying to manipulate a dozen students to follow her lead that similar to a cult leader? In this case, he could be seen as doing justice to some..

This reminded him of a certain victim. One that didn’t necessarily fight back, but simply didn’t die immediately. The girl attempted to bring herself off the ground several times, that was, before he put her out of her painful misery.

So now, here he was, slowly walking towards the artist, a bundle of rope and a katana in his grasp. Though, Korekiyo dropped the rope as he got closer to her. The rest was simple, her being in a still hazy state couldn’t react in time to the arm beginning to wrap around her waist. In one swift move, he flipped her body around, and pushed her onto the floor to she laid on her back yet again. All he managed to notice was Yonaga bite her lip a bit, seemingly not phased other than that. Her expression was blank, not a tint of fear behind those ocean eyes. It made him wonder, was she so talented in brainwashing merely because she had brainwashed herself..?

He had no choice but to straddle the artist by her waist, moving the katana so then it was held sternly in both hands. All the while, the blonde didn’t even care to fight back, nothing. She was different than the others; It fascinated him. But, her life was about to end anyway, so what point was there in thinking about her being still alive? He shook his head at his thoughts, then, he lived the katana, similar to the floorboard, above his head. He glared down at the girl that had wasted his time.

_“Good night, Ms. Yonaga-“_

_“Atua says Angie will be your accomplice!”_

The sudden words made him flinch for a moment, stopping himself from moving the katana any further towards the artist. What did she just say..? 

_“.. I-I beg your pardon?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters from here will take longer to post and such. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here, so please don't judge any formatting errors. I have the first two chapters finished already, then I will try to write at a decent pace for the others. Thank you for reading!


End file.
